


in darkness, she is all i see

by aetherae



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: He wants to come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don’t even remember akihiko’s backstory that well anymore, so here’s hoping this is actually canon-compliant LMFAO.

> **15\. a place shaped like the girl you love.**

Akihiko has never had a home to call his own.

There was the orphanage, a place he thinks he downright _hated_ to belong to. He remembers all too well the day it burned down, how his sister turned to ashes with it while he couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

No, the orphanage was never his home.

There was the dorm, the only legal residence available to him after choosing to fight Shadows and the Dark Hour. He lives there for years seeing only the same, few familiar faces, returning to rest and maybe occasionally eat before there’s school again or another fight again. As more people start to move in, as he manages to become _friends_ with his fellow dorm mates, it changes, if only a little. There’s something to look forward to when coming back for the night, but he’d be hard-pressed to say he belongs there.

So no, the dorm couldn’t quite be home either.

And then there’s _her_ , and when she smiles at him, he feels like he knows where he is for the first time in ages. Maybe for the first time in his whole life. There’s no thinking of the past, no anticipating the fights of the future, only her and now and her hand in his.

_Oh_ , he thinks, almost stunned by how simple the truth is, _this is where I belong_. She _is where I belong_.

“Aki,” she laughs lightly, eyes crinkling in the corners, and he knows that he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
